1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technology field of electric switches, and more particularly to a circuit breaker closing/opening actuating mechanism and a driving device thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, to switch on or off a circuit, circuit breakers are usually used. Their actuating mechanism of automatically closing and opening are mainly driven by motive powers such as motors and electromagnets, or even motivated with motors, decelerators, and connecting rods, which have complicated structure, so as to obtain the required power that the circuit breakers close and open. The conventional actuating mechanism has complicated structure, large volume, and high energy consumption when acting, and the corresponding controlling part also has high cost and complicated structure, so that its reliability is correspondingly reduced.